The magnetic resonance imaging is an imaging method of generating an image from data including a magnetic resonance signal generated associated with magnetic excitation by a radio frequency (RF) pulse having the Larmor frequency for nuclear spins of a subject placed in a static magnetic field. In the field of the magnetic resonance imaging, the magnetic resonance angiography (MRA) has been known as a method of generating an image of body fluid flowing in a subject, without using a contrast agent, for example.
In arterial spin labeling (ASL) or a time-spatial labeling inversion pulse (Time-SLIP) method, for example, the body fluid such as blood or cerebrospinal fluid (hereinafter referred to as “CSF” as appropriate) are magnetically tagged by applying a tagging pulse, thereby being visualized without using a contrast agent.